Eli Clark
Eli Clark, also known as the Seer '''and previously known as the '''Fortune Teller, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. He is Difficulty Level 1.5 and is an Assist Type character. Rumor Backstory From an early age, Eli could see "visions" and interactions with these visions caused Eli to view the world with an all-new perspective. However, this ability didn't improve his finances and a promise he made to his fiancée forced him to accept the invitation from Oletus Manor. Will his marvellous ability help him overcome his financial difficulties? Appearance Eli has a lean build with a peach skin tone. He has brown scruffy hair. Two streaks of dark paint run down his face that resembles tear streaks. He dons a black robe that is held up by a large brown belt that has two small satchels attached to it. He wears a navy blue hood that is wrapped around his shoulders. He also dons a pair of black and brown gloves and a pair of black shoes. Eli wears a black blindfold that covers his eyes and has an Ouroboros symbol embedded in it. Gameplay External Traits * Owl: The Seer is accompanied by his trusted owl. When the match begins, the owl will patrol the map and mark the position of all teammates. When the owl returns, the Seer can order his owl to follow a teammate's scent, find them and grant vision of them. The owl can be ordered to block damage for a period of time at critical moments. If the Seer or his owl continues to observe the hunter while it commits atrocities, he will gain additional block attempts. * Prophesy: The Seer's potent ability to anticipate the future enables him to see the hunter's position for 5'' ''seconds after spotting them. * Great Eye: The Seer can see the hunter's position for 5'' ''seconds when the match begins. * Taxing: Whenever the Seer's owl blocks damage for himself or a teammate, the speed at which the Seer vaults obstacles is decreased by 10% (caps at 50%). Tips * Having perfect timing is crucial for playing this character, as blocking hits at the exact time the attack animation starts would be preferred. * Do not use your owl on yourself at the start of the match. * This character is an assist type character, meaning he works the best with familiar teammates and ideally voice chat so he sends owls at the right time. * Owls can give away locations. Never send an owl to a teammate who is hiding from the hunter unless they have been found. * Hunters usually will not hit owls and wait for them to fly away to avoid triggering the blade wiping animation, so make sure the owls take the hunter by surprise, ideally as the attack animation starts playing to trigger the blade wiping animation and buy yourself or your teammate more time. * Keep in mind that each owl you use decreases your vaulting speed. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 11: Resound, Seer's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Twilight Red * Shepherd * Judge * Future Sight * Scarlet Flinch * Lifted * Citizen of Athens * Night Owl * Worn Clothes * Lunar Phase * Divine Light * Longing Tiger * Experienced Huntsman * Recluse * Surveyor Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Straw Eyeball * Milk Carton * Smiley Face Windmill * Holy Body * White Feather * Fireproof Feather * Nirvana Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Miss Nightingale * Observer * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * Mini Joker * Mini Feaster * Geri * Freki * Morgana * Ratatosk * Raggedy Teddy * Nether Flower * Naughty Reindeer Graffiti * Muse Mark * Lucky Survivor * Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) * Cartoon - Seer's Owl * The Ripper & Seer - Wine Toast Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Mourn * Shame * Dance * Lie Down Standby Motion * Default * Ready * Snooze * Stand * (TBA) Trivia * Eli's Chinese name originally translated to Anna Gilman. * Eli's career is displayed as "no" on the official website. This is most likely a glitch, and the text is meant to display "None" instead. * The design on Eli's blindfold, an ouroboros, symbolizes the infinite cycle of birth and death. ** Eli's owl also has the same marking on its forehead. * Eli's owl is either an Eurasian Eagle-Owl or a Great Horned Owl. * It has been hinted that Eli's Owl is female and may be named "Brooke Rose". (See Eli's Letter) * Eli's birthday is October 31st, Halloween. He is a Scorpio. * Eli likes birds and dislikes businessmen and businesswomen. * Strangely, 2 of Eli's deduction names (Nostalgia and Silence) are the names of the costumes of different characters (Martha Behamfil and Leo Beck respectively) * He is 1 of only 4 characters to be accompanied by an animal in matches alongside Murro, Victor Grantz, and Ann. ** He was the first character with an animal companion to be released. Links #https://youtu.be/e-oNA3rz9nE?list=PLBpTxOAFNf-8nHqF_qfDoR6b63TwP_TP6 (Video introduction on the Seer, Eli Clark) #https://youtu.be/d_NSIY24Qzc (Video Introduction on the featured S3 Essence 1 limited costume, Night Owl) Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg Dr7nZYHUUAAlFfW.png DsHI5r2U8AAEecZ (1).jpg|Eli Clark's official illustration DsHI5r2U8AAEecZ (1) - Edited.jpg|Eli's blindfold symbol Eli.jpg 2018y11m06d 160751170-290x300.jpg|Eli without his cowl? Images (2).jpeg|Eli without his cowl? Category:Male Category:Character Category:Survivor Category:Assist Category:Characters Category:Difficulty Level 1.5 Category:Male Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Category:Assist Category:Male Category:Character Category:Difficulty Level 1.5 Category:Male Category:Survivor Category:Difficulty Level 1.5 Category:Character Category:Assist Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Survivor Category:Assist Category:Difficulty Level 1.5